


Prima facie (С первого взгляда)

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, pre slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один-единственный взгляд, который изменит жизни двоих людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. С первого взгляда

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно будет продолжение, обратная сторона, так сказать...

Стемфорд коротко постучал, оповещая о нашем присутствии, и тут же, не дождавшись ответа, открыл дверь в лабораторию. Мы вошли, и я сразу стал осматриваться, отмечая произошедшие со временем изменения. 

Непроизвольно произношу свой вердикт вслух:

\- О, тут все изменилось…

\- И не представляешь, как, – поддерживает меня Майк.

\- Майк, можно твой сотовый? – Внезапно спрашивает исследующий что-то в лаборатории высокий темноволосый мужчина, и я поднимаю на него взгляд. 

\- Городской тебя не устроит? – Тем временем уточняет мой бывший сокурсник.

\- Предпочитаю смс, – отвечает незнакомец. А я продолжаю смотреть на него, словно примёрзнув к полу.

\- Извини, в плаще свой забыл, – произносит Майк. Незнакомец, наконец, отрывается от своих колб и пробирок и смотрит на Майка. Меня он по-прежнему не замечает. Почему-то это вызывает лёгкое чувство досады и еле уловимое раздражение. Чтобы как-то восстановить своё нарушенное душевное равновесие, тянусь в карман и достаю свой мобильный.

\- Хотите мой? – Спрашиваю я незнакомца. И он впервые за эти несколько минут смотрит на меня. А я вижу его глаза.

Гипнотизирующие. Манящие.

Дымчато-серый цвет радужки перетекает в блекло-голубой, местами даже акварельно-бирюзовый, однако присутствуют и заметные вкрапления прозрачно-зелёного, и крошечные янтарно-оливковые пятнышки. Одно такое чуть крупнее остальных и расположилось над самым зрачком правого глаза. «Частичная гетерохромия» – всплывает где-то на задворках сознания. А мне всё равно, я продолжаю смотреть. 

Эти большие глаза чуть сощурены, но я легко могу представить их широко распахнутыми: тогда взгляд будет прямым и по-детски доверчивым, чего нельзя сказать о нём сейчас. Но в эту минуту выразительные глаза незнакомца азартно блестящие, а взгляд – изучающий  
и, пожалуй, немного лукавый.

\- Возьмите, – я, наконец, отрываюсь от глаз этого странного человека.

\- Хочу, – слабо улыбается незнакомец. – Спасибо.

После этих простых слов он встает и идёт мне навстречу.

\- Это Джон Уотсон, мой друг, – решает нужным представить меня Майк и умолкает. А я по-прежнему не представляю, кто передо мной. Я не  
знаю о нём совершенно ничего, кроме того, что людей с такими глазами я ещё в жизни своей не встречал. Он приближается. Касание пальцев. Лёгкое, почти неощутимое. Телефон переходит из одних рук в другие, и в этот момент наши взгляды вновь на секунду встречаются. 

\- Афганистан или Ирак?

Сердце ухает куда-то вниз, а меня пронзает понимание, что этот человек – тот самый, кого я искал всю жизнь…


	2. С первого касания

После того, как раздался короткий стук в дверь, оповещающий о том, что кто-то собирается войти, но никак не спрашивающий на это разрешения, дверь в лабораторию открылась, и на пороге появился мой старый знакомый Майк Стемфорд в сопровождении невысокого подтянутого блондина средних лет. На пару секунд я отвлёкся от анализа реактивов, которым занимался, чтобы вычислить очередного преступника, и окинул посетителей быстрым взглядом. 

Майк странно легко для человека с его габаритами ступал по лаборатории, а блондин тяжело опирался на трость при ходьбе. Это слышно, можно было даже не присматриваться. 

Внезапно незнакомец привлекает моё внимание одной фразой:

\- О, тут все изменилось…

\- И не представляешь, как, – соглашается Майк, а мне в голову приходит одна гипотеза, которую срочно необходимо проверить.

\- Майк, можно твой сотовый? Мой сигнал не ловит, – говорю я, не отвлекаясь от анализа.

\- Городской тебя не устроит? – Тем временем уточняет Стемфорд.

\- Предпочитаю смс, – отвечаю я, продолжая всматриваться в пробирки.

И в этот момент незнакомец удивляет меня, предлагая воспользоваться его телефоном. Что за странное доверие?! Однако я не привык колебаться, поэтому соглашаюсь. И поднимаю взгляд на собеседника.

\- Это Джон Уотсон, мой друг, – решает нужным представить незнакомца Майк и умолкает. А Джон сжимает губы в линию и чуть приподнимает их уголки в подобии ироничной улыбки. 

Я беру телефон из его рук, мимолётно соприкасаясь пальцами. Тёплая и немного шершавая загорелая кожа подталкивает меня к ещё одному выводу, который я тут же спешу озвучить:

\- Афганистан или Ирак?

Джон недоумённо смотрит, а я ощущаю, как от пальцев по всему телу растекается волной электрический импульс. Он несёт по всем венам и артериям непривычное тепло, вызывая ураган эмоций. Вот так сразу я не могу разобрать, что это. Понимаю одно: такого я ещё никогда не чувствовал и не испытывал, ни с одним человеком. Значит, нужно удержать Джона рядом, чтобы понять, что происходит. Найти ключ к разгадке.

Единственное, что мне сейчас ясно – такого как Джон, я ещё не встречал.


End file.
